


Time for Pup

by smutsister



Series: Pack Daddy and Mommy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extensive Kink Negotiation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsister/pseuds/smutsister
Summary: Derek and Stiles have called each other Daddy and Momma for a while now, and then something new joins their relationship.





	Time for Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by many, including the one person who knows who I am, here comes Isaac!

Part Three

In the months since Derek and Stiles entered the new…nicknames into their lives, they’ve been happier than ever and the entire pack had noticed. At a pack night one Friday, Erica gave them shit about all of it, trying to guess what had happened. She guessed more sex than usual, adding in bondage to their lives, exhibitionism, outdoor sex in the forest, and anything else she could think of. Scott kept begging her to stop, but he was really the only one. Derek and Stiles knew she wasn’t going to guess correctly, so they didn’t bother freaking out, Boyd is completely used to his girlfriend’s antics, and Isaac was blushing for too much to even consider joining the conversation. Lately Isaac had seemed uncomfortable around the pack nearly constantly. Both of his alphas had noticed and had agreed to talk to him about it after the meeting that night.

“Are we _ever_ going to get these deets?” Erica demanded, looking frustrated at the pair’s calm nature sitting in Derek’s chair together.

“Nope.” Stiles grinned, lifting his head up from Derek’s shoulder to look at her sweetly. “You get nothing.”

Erica groaned. “Well fuck this then, can I go home and get fucked into the mattress then?”

Derek snorted but nodded. “Get out.”

Erica immediately jumped up, pulling her shoes on and grabbing her jacket, Boyd right behind her.

“Good luck with that Boyd!” Stiles called after him. He could hear Boyd’s chuckle as the couple headed to the elevator.

Scott yawned just ten minutes later, getting to his feet. “I’m fucking beat but Mom will kill me if I don’t come home tonight.”

Stiles, finishing a yawn caused by Scott’s yawn, nodded and got up from Derek’s lap to hug his best friend goodbye. “Let me know you get home.” He ordered. “Those weird fae things might still be hanging around.”

Scott nodded, slapping his friend on the back before waving to Derek and Isaac and heading out of the loft.

“I-I guess I should go too then.” Isaac muttered.

“Not yet pup.” Derek told him. “Stiles and I wanted to talk to you.”

Immediately, Isaac looked terrified, pulling his legs up to his chest on the couch.

“It’s nothing bad.” Stiles quickly assured him. “We aren’t mad at you or anything like that.”

“We just wanted to ask you something.” Derek added. “We’re concerned.”

“Why?” Isaac whispered, looking over his knees at them.

“Well you’re been acting a little weird lately.” Stiles explained. “Derek noticed it a couple weeks ago when your scent changed. He said you seemed uncomfortable, and once he pointed it out, I could see it too.”

“We just want to make sure you’re okay.” Derek cut in.

“I-I’m fine.” Isaac stuttered out.

“Isaac, don’t lie to me.” Derek told him. “I’m your alpha, even if your heart stays steady, I still know when you lie.

Isaac gulped, tucking his face back into his knees. Immediately both of them could tell, in scent and noise, that Isaac was crying

Stiles and Derek looked at each other for a moment before Stiles walked over to sit next to Isaac on the couch and Derek slid out of his chair to kneel next to Isaac’s feet.

“Isaac?” Stiles whispered, putting a hand on the beta’s shoulder. “You okay, pup?”

Isaac whined at Stiles’s words, looking up at them finally. “I heard.”

“Heard?” Stiles asked. “What did you hear?”

“Few weeks ago, I came to ask Derek about some homework and-and I heard you two-um you know.”

“You heard us having sex?” Stiles asked bluntly.

Isaac nodded. “I-I didn’t mean to! I promise! Please don’t be mad!”

“We aren’t mad.” Derek assured. “But we are confused.”

“You heard us having sex, but that’s happened before.” Stiles reminded him. “More times than anyone in this pack really wants to admit. Why is this time different?”

“I-I heard what you-what you call each other.” Isaac managed to choke out.

“You mean-?” Stiles started.

Isaac nodded, looking back down at his knees. “Erica’s uh-nicknames for you both.”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other.

“And that makes you uncomfortable?” Stiles asked finally. “What we call each other?”

Isaac shook his head.

“Then what’s wrong, pup?” Derek asked. “We can’t fix it unless we know what’s wrong.”

“I-I liked it.” Isaac whispered, so soft Stiles had trouble hearing it.

“You liked it?” Stiles repeated. “Liked us calling each other that.”

Isaac nodded.

“Can you tell us more?” Derek asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Isaac admitted, looking at Derek. “I feel really safe around you both. Like I used to feel around my mom before-before. But I-I um, sorta jacked-off-in-the-elevator-after-you-finished-and-I-snuck-away.”

Neither alpha knew how to handle that new information.

“You-you jacked off to us?” Stiles finally managed to ask.

Isaac’s entire face was bright red as he nodded. “I-I didn’t mean to but it just sorta happened. I’ve kinda liked both of you for a long time and hearing you together calling each other _that_ , it-it was a lot.”

“It’s okay.” Derek told him. “It’s okay. We aren’t mad.”

“Of course not.” Stiles nodded. “We’re a little upset you didn’t tell us before, but we aren’t mad.”

“Promise?” Isaac whispered.

“Of course, pup.” Stiles smiled, opening up his arms so Isaac could fall into them. As soon as Isaac had his head on Stiles’s chest, the alpha’s mate started petting their beta’s head.

“I like that.” Isaac muttered.

“You like what?” Derek asked.

“Being your pup.” Isaac admitted. “Makes-makes me feel loved.”

“You are loved.” Stiles told him. “Very, very loved.”

“But not how I dream I was.” Isaac sighed.

“What do you dream?” Stiles prompted.

Isaac shook his head against Stiles’s chest.

“Pup.” Derek insisted. “We can’t help you unless we know what’s wrong.”

Isaac sniffled a bit, looking at Derek. “I dream of you.” He whispered. “Both of you. Taking care of me. Letting me put all of my stress aside to be with you. Letting me be your pup.”

Derek and Stiles stared at Isaac for a moment before looking at each other.

“Isaac.” Stiles said slowly. “What _exactly_ do you want from us?”

“Want to be yours.” Isaac sighed. “That’s all I’ve wanted since Derek turned me.”

“Want to be our what?” Derek prodded.

Isaac shrugged. “Yours.” He repeated. “Your pup.”

“Our pup?” Derek asked.

Isaac nodded.

“How?” Stiles asked, both of them looking at him curiously. “How do you want to be our pup? You liked what we called each other, does that have to do with this? You wanted to be our little pup? Our cub?”

Isaac whimpered at Stiles’s words, nodding desperately.

“Can you use your words?” Stiles asked. “So Derek and I are sure what you want.”

“I want to be your cub.” Isaac whispered. “Want to have a mom and dad again. Ones that are alive and still love me.”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, speaking with their eyes again before Derek nodded slightly.

“Okay.” Stiles agreed. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Isaac asked.

“You’re our pup already.” Derek told him.

“And we can’t say we’ve never thought about having a cub.” Stiles added. “Just didn’t know it would be someone we already love.”

Isaac whined again, pressing into Stiles’s chest.

“How about we all get comfortable on this couch and watch a movie and then we can talk about what we’re going to do when you’re less overwhelmed?” Stiles suggested.

Isaac and Derek both nodded. Derek stood from the floor and went to sit behind Stiles in the corner of the couch. Stiles moved to lean against Derek’s chest, pulling Isaac with him so they were all curled up together.

“It’s going to be alright.” Stiles whispered to Isaac, pressing a kiss into the beta’s curls.

Derek grabbed the remote, flipping the tv to one of the Star Wars movies, knowing Stiles and Isaac would both enjoy watching it even if Derek still had trouble keeping them all in order.

They got about halfway through the movie before Derek’s arm, which had been resting on the back of the couch, fell asleep and he let it drop. It draped over Stiles shoulder and his hand found his way into Isaac’s curls, petting the beta softly.

Isaac whined, pressing his head back into Derek’s hand.

“I think he likes that.” Stiles chuckled, looking away from the tv.

“I think you’re right.” Derek laughed. “You okay Isaac?”

“Please don’t stop.” Isaac begged. “Please.”

“Not unless you want me to.” Derek assured him.

Isaac whined again, this time with happiness instead of desperation.

Watching all of this, Stiles pulled out his phone and, while making sure Isaac couldn’t see the screen, pulled up a Google window, looking up words to define what Isaac might be wanting of them. For the rest of the movie, he continued his research, showing Derek an article every once in a while to get his thoughts about it. By the end of the movie, Stiles had a lot of questions to clarify Isaac’s desires.

After the credits rolled, Derek turned the tv off and the room fell silent.

“Okay.” Stiles started after a long pause. “Isaac?”

“I’m here.” Isaac whispered back.

“Can Derek and I ask you some questions?”

Isaac thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Do want to call us Momma and Daddy?” Stiles started.

Isaac bit his lip. “If-if that’s okay with you?”

“We can do that.” Derek assured him. “We’re just to figure out what you need from us.”

“I want to be your pup.” Isaac told them. “I want to stop thinking about problems and just focus on enjoying life.”

“It sounds like something similar to a dom/sub bond that you want, am I understanding you right?” Stiles asked, running his hand up and down Isaac’s arm.

Isaac thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. “Maybe.” He whispered. “But I-I don’t want anything violent.”

“We wouldn’t do anything you don’t want us to do.” Derek told him.

“Of course not.” Stiles agreed. “And I asked because there’s this form online that we could all fill out and then talk about it to see what we all want together. It might help all of us figure out what we want here so we can be happy. Does that sound like something we want to do?”

Isaac sat up, nodding frantically. “Can we do it tonight? Before I leave? Please?”

Stiles and Derek both chuckled, Stiles nodding. “Let me go upstairs and print these forms out and we can figure everything out.”

Isaac shifted out of Stiles’s way and Derek let him go, the both of them watching him head up the staircase.

“You’re okay?” Derek asked, catching Isaac’s attention instantly.

Isaac nodded.

“Worried?” Derek asked. “Scared? Nervous?”

Isaac nodded. “I-I don’t want to mess your relationship up.”

“How would you mess it up?”

“I-I’m not the best.” Isaac whispered. “I have nightmares of my dad and everything we’ve faced and I have no idea how to control my anxiety. I don’t want to shove all of my problems on you guys just to have it push you two apart.”

Derek laughed. “Do you remember when those witches tried to turn all the love we feel into hate? And yet she couldn’t turn Stiles and I against each other?”

“I remember.”

“Then don’t even worry about pushing as apart.” Derek told him. “We aren’t going anywhere. And we’re happy to be the support you need. That’s an alpha’s duty.”

“I just don’t want to overstep.” Isaac sighed.

“That’s why we’re going to fill out these forms.” Derek reminded him. “So we all know where all the lines are and know not to overstep.”

Isaac nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Derek smiled, looking up as Stiles came back downstairs.

“Let’s fucking do this.” Stiles grinned, plopping back down onto the couch between the two wolves. “Take a pen and a form.” He told them. “And we should all sit apart so there’s no pressure to mark certain things.”

Derek and Isaac both nodded.

“I’ll go into the kitchen.” Stiles told them. “Derek, why don’t you got he kitchen table and Isaac, you can stay right here if you’d like.”

“Okay.” Isaac nodded, not looking up from the questions in front of him.

“And if there’s anything you don’t understand, don’t hesitate to ask Derek and me about it.”

Isaac nodded again, humming as he read through the pages.

Stiles gave a small smile and stood up, walking with Derek away from Isaac. Derek stopped at the table and Stiles headed into the kitchen.

Stiles, on one of his Wikipedia binges when he couldn’t sleep, had read through multiple negotiation forms, so he knew what his limits were and didn’t have to think about it. As he finished, he looked at saw Derek still working, his mouth moving while he glanced towards Isaac, suggesting they were whispering back and forth about the parts of the form. It didn’t take long for them both to be done, Derek getting up and turning to wave Stiles out of the kitchen.

They reconvened on the couch and held their papers in their hands.

“Okay so first step, this isn’t anything binding.” Stiles reminded him. “It’s just us trying to figure out what we want in this. If we end up needing something more concrete, we can do this again.”

Both of the wolves nodded.

“How are we doing this?” Derek asked.

“Well, section by section I guess.” Stiles shrugged. “I guess the first question is the easiest. Platonic, Romantic, Sexual, which one we want this to be. For the record I said any of them.”

“I put romantic or sexual.” Derek announced.

Isaac was blushing when the other two looked at him. “I put everything down. I want what you’ll give me.”

“Which one would you like the most?” Stiles asked.

Isaac blushed, looking down at his hands. “The third one.” He whispered.

“Sexual?” Stiles clarified. 

Isaac nodded. “After-after overhearing, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled.

“We can start with romantic and bring in sexual if that would be more comfortable.” Derek suggested.

Isaac nodded again.

“Isaac?” Derek added. “Are you okay with kissing as well in this?”

Isaac smiled shyly, nodding his head.

“Delightful.” Stiles grinned. “Now we can move on. What names will be used in the relationship.”

“I want to call you-you both-um”

“You want to call us Momma and Daddy?” Stiles finished.

“You need to say it.” Derek pressed him when Isaac just nodded again. “We need to make sure it’s what you want.”

“I want to call you Momma and Daddy.” Isaac whispered.

“Good boy.” Stiles praised.

“That.” Isaac said immediately. “Please.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“I want to be a good boy.” Isaac admitted, looking at where he’d written that on his form. “Want to be your good pup.”

“We can do that.” Stiles nodded. “Right Der?”

“Absolutely.” Derek nodded.

“Thank you.” Isaac smiled.

“Of course pup.” Stiles grinned. “Now I think we all share feelings on the next section but we should go through it just the same.”

The wolves nodded.

“Did either of you mark any form of physical pain on your sheets?” Stiles asked.

“Never.” Isaac said instantly. “Please.”

Derek nodded. “I said no to all but biting.”

“Being bitten or biting?” Stiles clarified. Stiles of course knew all of this but for Isaac’s sake was going to clarify everything.

“I’m comfortable with both.” Derek explained. “But prefer no biting on my neck.”

“Hickies are okay with me too.” Isaac mumbled. “They vanish really fast.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled. “Well I put that I enjoy biting as well, both ways. Isaac, you should know, I have extremely sensitive nipples and can cum just from Derek biting them.”

Isaac blushed bright red at that, trying not imagine it but he was having a hard time. “How are you so calm?”

Stiles laughed. “Derek and I each filled one of these out when we first got together so we could have a good conversation about our boundaries.”

“That-that makes me feel better.” Isaac admitted.”

“Good.” Stiles smiled. ‘Shall we go to the next question then?”

Both wolves nodded, looking down at their sheets.

“Physical acts that are non-painful.” Stiles read. “Thoughts?”

“I-I think I want to try blindfolding.” Isaac whispered. “I want to give up total control to you two.”

Stiles and Derek both smiled.

“We can do that.” Stiles smiled. “Anything else?”

“I want to be held.” Isaac told them. “Doesn’t have to be sexual, but I want to be held. And Erica says I have an oral fixation because of how many things I put in my mouth.”

“She says the same about me.” Stiles grinned.

Isaac smiled, looking back at the form. “I think I’m okay with light bondage, being held in one place by hands not ropes or anything else.”

“We can handle that.” Stiles smiled, looking at Derek. “Der?”

“I don’t do tickling.” Derek told them, completely stoic as he remembered his awful past. “Or electric play, even vibrators, and never want to be bond or deprived of my senses. Those are all hard limits.”

Stiles leaned over, pressing his shoulder to Derek’s in silent support.

“Massages are good though, giving and receiving,” Derek started again. “I like making my partner feel good giving any form of pleasure is a go for me, and as a wolf I’m down for clothes sharing, bed sharing, any cuddling, and having my hair tugged if I’m going down on someone.”

Isaac nodded, watching Stiles lean in to kiss Derek’s shoulder before loking back at his own paper. “My hard limits are breath play, pain play, knife play, anything of that like really, as well as humiliation of any form, sensory deprivation, or gags.”

It was Derek’s turned then to press against Stiles’s side while the other kept speaking.

“I have a solid oral fixation, love Derek’s massages, physical affection is amazing, and enjoy getting to please my partner to the best of my abilities.”

“Is that everything?” Derek asked.

“Two more questions.” Stiles smiled, looking at Isaac. “Anything else on there that you want, but that didn’t get said.”

Isaac blushed, nodding slightly.

“You want to share?”

Isaac handed his paper to Stiles, pointing at one of the lines he marked as being very interested in.

“You want to be little?” Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded. “Want to be taken care of and not have to think.”

Stiles looked at Derek, silently communicating, before they looked back.

“We can definitely try it.” Stiles grinned. “We’re already Momma and Daddy, this won’t be too much different.’

For the first time that night, Isaac beamed with happiness.

Stiles laughed. “Well I think I know that answer to this one, but how much time do you want to spend as our pup?”

Isaac bit his lip. “I have to go to school and I don’t think I’d be good at it around the pack.”

“Just when it’s us three in the loft then?” Stiles asked. “All the time we’re just us three together or only when you feel like you need it?”

“Can-can we start with just sometimes?”

“Of course.” Stiles smiled. “We will do whatever you need us to do to make you feel safe and happy again.”

“Can-can we start tonight?” Isaac asked softly.

“Start what?” Stiles asked. “Start you as our pup?”

Isaac nodded.

“What do you need cub?” Derek asked.

Without speaking, Isaac stood up and moved over to push his way in between Derek and Stiles, making them chuckle.

“Cub wants between us.” Derek laughed.

Isaac grinned, shifting his body to be pressed into both of them, loving the physical contact.

Derek chuckled, grabbing the tv remote again and putting on the next Star Wars movie.

“Are you going to spend the night?” Stiles asked, looking at Isaac.

Isaac’s lip squished as he thought about it before looking up at Stiles. “Can I?”

“I wouldn’t ask if you weren’t welcome.” Stiles assured him.

“Then yes.” Isaac decided. “Please.”

There was a long moment of silence as they all watched the movie before Isaac fidgeted again.

“Cub?” Derek asked, looking at him. “What’s wrong?”

Isaac whined, turning his body to press more of his chest against his alpha’s shoulder and arm. “Alpha.” He begged.

Derek lifted his arm up so Isaac could snuggle into it, which he immediately did. Isaac even went as far as to shove his hands under the hem of Derek’s shirt, trying to get more physical contact.

Derek could see right through Isaac, knowing what he wanted. Without much hesitating, he managed to get Isaac off of him and onto Stiles long enough for Derek to get his shirt off. As soon as Derek was shirtless, Isaac molded himself against his Alpha’s side again.

“He’s a good shirtless cuddler, isn’t he?” Stiles chuckled.

Isaac nodded, rubbing his check on Derek’s pec.

All three of them went back to watching the movie, Stiles leaning over to lay against Isaac’s back.

“He’s being a good boy, isn’t he?” Derek smiled, pulling Stiles’s attention away from the tv again.

“Being a very good boy for Momma and Daddy.” Stiles smirked.

Isaac whined at the words, squirming against Derek as the alpha laughed.

“So good.” Derek agreed, petting Isaac’s hair again. “Such a good boy for us.”

“The best boy honestly.” Stiles continued. “Truly the best.”

Isaac whined, shaking his head.

“You don’t believe us?” Derek smiled. “Really?”

Isaac kept shaking his head.

“You are the best boy though.” Stiles told him. “Always being such a good pup for us.”

“The other betas don’t listen nearly as well as you do.” Derek continued. “You always listen when we talk, give your opinion without insulting anyone, and care so much about everyone else in the pack. You’re amazing. I don’t know how you agreed to take my bite and I don’t know how I could be so lucky as to have both of you as mine, but I have never been one to deny simple pleasures the universe sends my way.”

“Daddy’s being modest.” Stiles told Isaac. “He never likes accepting that he’s such a good person that I don’t deserve him, not the other way around. But you will, won’t you pup? You’ll believe it when Momma and Daddy tell you how good you are? Will you believe it when we tell you how much we care about you? I hope so. Because it’s true. It’s all true. Momma and Daddy care very much about you.”

“And we’re very happy you chose to talk to us about this.” Derek smiled, slowly running his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “Very happy to help you. To give this a shot.”

“Thank you.” Isaac whined. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Shhh.” Stiles smiled. “You don’t have to thank us. Just be a good cub. That’s all we want. All you have to do. We’ll take care of the rest.”

Isaac nodded, nuzzling Derek’s chest again, yawning loudly.

“Are you tired cub?” Derek asked.

“A bit.” Isaac sighed.

“Well then why don’t we just all go to bed and we can talk more in the morning after we’ve all slept.” Stiles suggested.

Derek and Isaac nodded. Slowly Isaac let go of Derek and stood up, the alpha right behind him to steady the sleepy cub. Stiles followed behind, smiling fondly as the two wolves climbed the stairs.

They got up to the master bedroom, Derek leading Isaac right to the bed and prodding him into the middle of the bed.

“Are you comfortable sleeping in those sweats?” Derek checked.

Isaac nodded, turning his head to breathe in the scent of the pillows he was laying on, making Derek smile.

“I’m going to get out of my jeans.” Stiles told them both. “Be right back.”

Derek nodded, getting under the covers with Isaac while they waited.

When Stiles got back, he crawled up into the bed, curling up behind Isaac, who had curled up with his head on Derek’s chest.

“You comfy, pup?” Stiles whispered.

Isaac nodded, sighing happily. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, pup.” Stiles smiled. “Anything at all.”

###

The next morning, Stiles woke up with sore knees, straightening them out and stretching before realizing he was pressed against someone much lankier than his mate. Then he remembered what happened the night before. Isaac’s in their bed. Isaac’s in their bed because they agreed to be Momma and Daddy for him.

“Nice of you to finally join us.”

Stiles looked over at the voice, laughing silently to see Derek wide awake, with Isaac laying across his chest, still completely asleep.

“Erica did say he’s been having trouble sleeping.” Stiles reminded him.

Derek sighed. “There’s also definitely something other than a gun pressed into my hip.”

Stiles snorted. “You can always push him off.”

Derek hesitated for a moment. “Honestly, I ‘m not sure I mind it.”

“Mind him being our pup?”

“Not that.” Derek shook his head. “He was already our pup, just platonically. I’m specifically talking about sharing our life with him. Even the parts we usually hide from the pack.”

“I can understand that.” Stiles nodded. “I’m feeling the same. No matter what happens, you are I belong to each other. And I’m not sure I’d mind opening up to him.”

Derek looked up at the ceiling, obviously thinking. “You’re okay with trying this then? Actually okay with it and not doing it for Isaac’s benefit?”

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure I had a crush on this boy even before I started actually liking you.” Stiles admitted with a shrug. “I can’t say I’ve ever thought about him joining us, but also I’m definitely not against it.”

Derek nodded, looking over at his mate. “Let’s fucking do this then.”

Stiles grinned. “Lets.”

They two of them smiled at each other for a short time before Isaac started shifting on Derek’s chest. As he was coming to, his hips started grinding into Derek’s hip, trying to chase the pleasure his body so obviously craved.

“Good morning pup.” Derek whispered as Isaac’s heart rate sped up, denoting him being awake again.

Isaac startled, jerking back from Derek. “Derek!”

“You can call me Daddy you know.” Derek smiled.

Isaac stared at him, turning to look at Stiles as well. “It-it wasn’t a dream.”

“Not unless it was a group dream.” Stiles laughed. “Which I doubt it was.”

Isaac kept staring at them. “You’re really okay with this?”

“We’re okay with it.” Derek assured him.

“And we wouldn’t have agreed if we didn’t.” Stiles smiled.

“Okay.” Isaac nodded slowly.

Stiles leaned forward, putting a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “What do you want from us pup?”

Isaac bit his lip, looking between Stiles and Derek. “Want-want you?”

Stiles smiled, looking past Isaac to Derek. “Daddy? Want to take the start?”

“Sure.” Derek grinned, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. “Pup? Come here?”

Isaac slid back across the bed and into Derek’s arms.

“Pup,” Stiles cut in before Derek could do anything. “If we do something you don’t like, you have to tell us, okay? No excuses. Just tell us. We won’t be mad.”

Isaac nodded. “Thank you Momma.”

“Don’t thank me.” Stiles smiled. “Thank your Daddy.”

Isaac turned back to Derek, smiling shyly. “Daddy?”

“Yes pup?”

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Derek grinned. “You want Daddy to show you how much he cares for you?”

Isaac nodded, still acting shy.

Derek smiled, reaching up to gently take Isaac’s face in his hands and pull his pup’s face forward.

“Such a good pup.” Derek whispered, brushing his lips against Isaac’s. “So good.”

Isaac whined as Derek finally pushed their lips together, taking it slow and letting Isaac experience it all.

Stiles shifted up the bed to sit next to them, petting a hand down Isaac’s back while the two wolves kissed slow and sweet.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Stiles smirked. “Erica make fun of me for how often we fuck, but can you blame me? He’s amazing.”

Isaac whined again, a long, drawn-out sound of desire. Derek pulled back and smiled at him.

“Did that prove how much Daddy loves you?” Derek asked.

Isaac nodded, staring at them while reaching up to brush a hand over his still tingling lips.

“You sure?” Stiles smirked. “You sure there isn’t anything else you want from him to prove his love?”

Isaac stared at the mage for a long moment before glancing at Derek again. “Daddy?”

“Yes pup?” Derek smiled.

“Hold me?”

“Of course!”

Isaac immediately clambered over Derek’s thighs, settling to wrap his limbs around the Alpha’s body. Derek wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist, pulling their pup against his chest.

“Can I keep kissing you?” Isaac asked.

“You like kissing Daddy?” Stiles chuckled.

Isaac nodded, staring at Derek’s lips as they smiled at him.

“Come here then.” Derek whispered. “Come here pup.”

Isaac dove forward, letting Derek take control of another slow and sensual kiss.

Stiles, tired of watching, also turned and clambered over Derek’s legs to sit down on them behind Isaac. He set his hands on Isaac’s waist, rubbing his fingers in slow circles across the hip bones before sliding them under Isaac’s top and across his skin.

“Such a good boy.” Stiles muttered, setting his head on Isaac’s back. “Such a good boy for Momma and Daddy.”

Isaac whined again, prompting Stiles to press his hands up onto the pup’s ribcage to feel it vibrate with his desperation.

Derek pushed the soft style of their kiss, biting down on Isaac’s bottom lip and pulling on it slightly, drawing another moan out of Isaac’s body.

Stiles chuckled, pressing harder against Isaac’s back to feel his moan.

“Don’t tease him Daddy.” Stiles chuckled. “He’s being a good boy.”

Derek chuckled, pulling back to look at Isaac. The pup’s eyes were blown wide, looking dazed and overwhelmed.

“You good pup?” Derek smiled.

Isaac nodded slowly. “S good Daddy.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Isaac bit his lip, lifting his hands to run them lightly over Derek’s chest, feeling the texture of the tank top the wolf had slept in against his fingers. “Daddy.” He whined.

Derek grinned, reaching down to grab the hem and slowly pull it over his head. “That better baby?”

Isaac nodded slowly, staring at Derek’s chest as he drew his fingers through the hair there.

“Isn’t he gorgeous, baby?” Stiles sighed, hooking his chin over Isaac’s shoulder to watch his fingers. “Daddy’s so strong. So pretty.”

Isaac just kept nodding, dumbfounded.

Derek settled back into the pillows with a wide grin, happy to sit there and be complimented by his partners.

“So strong.” Isaac whispered. “Big, strong, Daddy.”

“Strong enough to keep us safe.” Stiles agreed, reaching his right arm around Isaac’s torso to run his own fingers along Derek’s chest. “Keeps us safe. Makes us happy. He’s a good Daddy.”

Isaac nodded. “Best, most beautiful Daddy.”

Derek smiled, reaching out to rub his fingers along the hem of Isaac’s shirt. “You’re just as beautiful.”

Isaac shook his head. “Daddy’s perfect.”

“Why don’t we let Daddy see better?” Stiles asked, pulling his hands back to Isaac’s waist. “Let him see what he’s competing against?”

Isaac raised his arms slowly, letting Stiles peel his shirt off.

“You too Momma.” Derek immediately jumped in. “Gotta keep it fair.”

Stiles laughed, easily stripping off his shirt before pressing up against Isaac again.

“You know Daddy,” Stiles grinned. “I think our boy might give you a run for your money for the title of most beautiful boy in bed.”

“Definitely prettier than me.” Derek agreed, smiling at Isaac. “Such a perfect pup.”

Isaac whined, at Derek’s words and at the feeling of Stiles’s fingers as they started to skate across his chest.

“Best pup we could have asked for.” Stiles nodded, kissing Isaac’s shoulder where an old scar from his father sat. “Most precious and perfect pup.”

Isaac whined again, writhing Derek’s lap as the Alpha leaned forward to kiss along his pup’s collarbone while Stiles continued caressing his chest.

“So good.” Derek muttered against his skin. “So so good.”

“Please.” Isaac begged. “Please Daddy. Momma. Please. Please.”

“Please what baby?” Stiles asked. “You gotta use your words so we can understand you.”

“Need you.” Isaac pleaded, continuing to grind down on Derek’s lap. “Need you Daddy. Please. Daddy, please. Need you.”

“Need me to what?” Derek asked, feigning innocence. “Need me to touch you?” He asked, pressing his fingers into Isaac’s side. “Or do you need me to kiss you?” He tried, leaning up to press his lips against Isaac’s. “Or do you need something more?” He asked, pulling Isaac’s hips down as he pushed his own hips up.

Isaac let out a long, pitiful, high-pitched whine that made Derek and Stiles both laugh.

“Is that it baby?” Stiles smirked. “You need Daddy to make you feel good?”

Isaac nodded, still whining lowly. “Please, Daddy. Momma, make Daddy fuck me.”

Stiles chuckled. “You heard our boy, Daddy. Get to work.”

Derek growled, pushing up against Isaac again. “You gotta move Momma.”

Stiles smiled, biting his lip as he swung off Derek’s legs, knowing what the wolf was gonna do. As soon as Stiles was clear, Derek tightened his grip on Isaac’s waist and roll them, ending up with their pup lying on his back and Derek looming over him. Isaac gasped at the sudden movement and then moaned.

“Daddy. Daddy please.”

Derek chuckled, leaning down to lick along Isaac’s exposed neck. “Let’s get these sweatpants off you and then we’re going to get to work with what you need.”

Isaac moaned, arching his back as Derek slid down his body to grab the top of his sweatpants.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby.” Derek sighed, looking up his pup’s body. “So gorgeous.”

“Get moving, Daddy.” Stiles ordered, tossing the bottle of lube he’s grabbed onto the bed next to Isaac’s hip. “Our needy boy deserves what he asked so nicely for.”

Derek chuckled, leaning over to steal a kiss from Stiles. “As you wish, Momma.”

Isaac couldn’t even attempt to hold back a moan as Derek slowly pulled Isaac’s sweatpants down his legs inch by inch, kissing along his inner legs as he went until he was kneeling by Isaac’s feet, looking up at his pup naked as the day he was born.

“So beautiful.” Stiles sighed, laying on his side next to Isaac and reaching out to pet along Isaac’s arm. “Such a beautiful pup, isn’t he Daddy?”

“He’s perfect.” Derek sighed, rubbing his hands on Isaac’s calves. “Such a good pup, aren’t you?”

Isaac moaned, arching his back and thrusting his hips up into empty air. “Daddy. Momma. Please.”

Stiles chuckled, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers along Isaac’s cock. “This is just as pretty as you are, pup.”

“Such a perfect pup.” Derek agreed, pushing up Isaac’s body to float over Isaac’s cock. “Beautiful.” He sighed, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip, smiling at Stiles’s giggle as it twitched on contact.

“Daddy.” Isaac whined. “Daddy please. Please touch me. Please. Need you. Need you on me.”

“Shhhh.” Stiles said, rubbing his hand along Isaac’s chest, tweaking one of his nipples. “Daddy doesn’t like to rush such an amazing moment. But don’t you worry, he makes it worth it.”

“Momma, why don’t you keep him company up there while I get him ready?” Derek smiled.

Stiles smiled back, darting down to steal another kiss from Derek. “Such a good Daddy.”

Derek smiled fondly, watching as Stiles slid up Isaac’s body, littering kisses as he went, ending up sealing his lips of Isaac’s and sucking another deep moan out of the pup’s body.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He sighed before turning to the body before him. He pushed Isaac’s knees apart, settling them on his shoulders before grabbing the lube. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing his lips to the base of Isaac’s dick, grinning when he heard the responding moan swallowed up by Stiles’s mouth.

“You better get to work down there, Daddy.” Stiles told him, pulling away to let Isaac moan freely. “Our pup is getting quite impatient.”

“Well you just need to keep him better occupied, Momma.” Derek grinned back.

“Momma.” Isaac moaned. “Momma come back.”

Derek chuckled as Stiles’s face instantly softened and he went back to gently pressing his lips against Isaac’s. Derek could have laid there forever and watched the two of them kissing so slow and sensually, but he knew Stiles was right. Isaac deserved some very focused attention. With this in mind, he popped the lid off the lube and poured a generous amount across his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. In the meantime, Derek laid kiss after kiss along Isaac’s shaft, from the tip down to the base and across his balls. He could feel Isaac’s whine echoing down the pup’s body as Derek kissed across his perineum to his tight little hole.

“Fucking beautiful.” Derek sighed, looking at the tight folds flutter as he breathed across it.

“Daddy.” He heard Isaac whine, his mouth free as Stiles moved to kiss down his throat. “Daddy please!”

Derek chuckled. “Alright baby. I hear you. You ready for me then?”

“Yes Daddy.” Isaac moaned. “Yes Daddy please. Want you. _Need_ you. Please.”

“Okay baby.” Derek smiled, rubbing his clean hand on Isaac’s thigh and one single lubed finger around the edge of Isaac’s beautiful hole. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Daddy!” Isaac whined.

Derek smirked, not responding before leaning up to take Isaac’s cock all the way to the back of his throat as he sank the first finger to the hilt in Isaac’s hole.

Isaac arched off the bed, held to the bed only by Derek’s grip on his hips, as a moan torn its way out of his chest.

Stiles chuckled, running his hand through Isaac’s hair. “Daddy pulled the double down on you, didn’t he baby? He likes doing that to me too. I can never bring myself to make him stop because it always feels S _o. Damn. Good._ ”

Derek huffed, making Isaac moan again as the vibrations ran through his cock.

“Just wait till he really starts stretching you out.” Stiles sighed, remembering the feeling. “So fucking good at it. People have made comments about my fingers but _damn_ I will forever have wet dreams about those beautiful things stretching my ass open.”

“Momma.” Isaac whined. “Momma please. Need. Need more. Want you.”

Stiles looked up from Derek’s work to smile at Isaac. “Remember what Daddy said, baby? You gotta use your words.”

“Want you.” Isaac moaned. “Please Momma. Need something more.”

Derek popped off of Isaac’s cock to grin up at them. “Isaac, if you want to make Momma feel _really_ good, you should try putting your mouth on those perky little nipples. Momma’s _real_ sensitive.”

There was no hesitation as Isaac lunged forward, twisting his upper body to seal his mouth of Stiles’s nipple, causing the other to arch forward at the sudden pleasure.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moaned. “That’s it baby. That’s it.”

Derek snickered, sliding a second finger into Isaac while he was preoccupied. “Try a little teeth baby. Not a lot, you don’t want to hurt Momma, but enough to really make Momma feel it.”

Stiles moaned again, even louder, as Isaac took Derek’s advice and nibbled on the hard peak in his mouth before caressing it with his tongue.

Derek grinned, sinking Isaac’s cock deep into his throat again.

The room was filled with the soft moans of pleasure of the three of them, groaning happily in their joy.

“Daddy.” Stiles moaned after a moment. “Daddy you better hurry up or I’m going to explode before we get to the main event.”

Derek pulled off of Isaac’s cock with a smirk, knowing exactly how to slow down his mate’s impending orgasm. “Baby, bite your Momma a little harder for me?”

Stiles’s loud moan was all Derek needed to know that Isaac had done as asked.

“Good boy.” Derek praised, pressing a third finger inside Isaac’s hole, grinning slyly as he looked down at the pink pucker sucking him in so eagerly.

Isaac finally pulled away from Stiles’s chest to stare down at Derek. “Daddy.” He begged. “Daddy please. Please. Want you. Need You.”

“I gotta make sure you’re ready, baby.” Derek smiled.

“I’m ready.” Isaac whined. “Please. Want you. Ready for you.”

“What are you ready for, baby?” Derek asked, seemingly innocent.

“Daddy.” Isaac whined.

“You heard your Daddy, baby.” Stiles grinned, totally on board with Derek’s plan. “You have to use your words.”

“Ready for your cock.” Isaac whined. “Ready for you to fill me up. Make me scream. Make me feel good.”

“I think that’s pretty good, don’t you Daddy?” Stiles chuckled.

“I think so too, Momma.” Derek grinned, pulling his fingers out and pulling back to push his own sweatpants off his legs.

Isaac groaned at the sight of his Daddy’s cock, egged on by Stiles’s voice in his ears and knowing it was soon going to be buried inside him.

“Isn’t he massive?” Stiles moaned. “It feels even bigger when it’s inside you, filling you up so well it makes you feel like you’re going to explode. And he likes to go so slow it’s like every inch is slicing you open, baring you to your soul for him to love and adore. There isn’t a feeling like it in the world. Are you sure you’re ready for it? Ready for that huge cock to be buried inside you? I thought I was the first time we did this but I still screamed as he pushed inside. It didn’t hurt, but the pleasure. Oh, the pleasure. If cocks could kill, your Daddy would have killed me a long time ago.”

By the time Stiles finished, Isaac was writhing in the bed, hands fisted in the sheets as the words washed over him.

“You trying to make him blow before I even get inside him?” Derek smirked, rubbing more lube on his cock as he watched them together.

Stiles smirked. “You know me, Daddy. I can’t help myself.”

Derek chuckled, moving up the bed, hooking Isaac’s legs around his hips before pulling Stiles forward into a quick kiss. “Such a mouth on you.”

“You love it.”

“Fuck yea.” Derek grinned, pushing into a long, love-filled kiss.

“Daddy.” Isaac whined, long and drawn out, causing the two of them to finally separate.

“Someone’s impatient.” Stiles laughed.

“You ready, baby?” Derek asked, one last time.

Isaac nodded, looking up pleadingly at his alpha over him. “Please Daddy. Need your cock inside me. Need to be full.”

“You heard him, Daddy.” Stiles smirked. “Fill our baby up.”

Derek didn’t respond, simply smiled, took hold of his cock, lined it up at the wet hole his pup was offering up so nicely, and pressed the tip inside.

At the first intrusion, Isaac arched off the bed, moaning louder than ever at the pressure and pleasure, all pain prevent with stretching and Stiles’s healing hand on his chest.

“I told you it would feel better than you could even imagine, didn’t I, baby?” Stiles asked, rubbing his palm an dlong fingers across Isaac’s chest, catching his nipples every couple of passes to add to the pleasure. “Such an amazing cock filling you up. You’ll never want anything else after today, will you?”

Isaac couldn’t respond with words, only moaning as Derek slowly slid deeper and deeper into the warm, tight tunnel his pup had gifted him.

“So good.” Derek moaned. “Only halfway in and you’re doing so good baby.”

Isaac moaned even louder at those words, not even able to imagine Derek’s cock only being halfway in, with even more thickness and pleasure to come, splitting him open.

“Just relax, baby.” Stiles muttered, teasing Isaac’s nipple carefully. “Don’t tense up, baby. Let Daddy in. Let Daddy all the way in. Let him make you feel good.”

Isaac kept writhing on the mattress, stuck between the constant, building pleasure of Derek’s cock splitting him open and the spikes of pleasure Stiles kept pulling out of him through his nipples. It felt like he was floating on a bed of pleasure that was only getting more and more intense by the minute.

“Almost there.” Derek sighed, looking down and watching his own cock disappear into Isaac’s hole. “Almost there, baby. Doing so well. So good for us.”

At the exact moment Derek finished sinking into Isaac’s hole, pressing himself deep inside, Stiles gave a harsh twist of Isaac’s nipple and the wave of pleasure that had been building the entire time hit it’s peak in a flash of white and a roar tearing it’s way out of Isaac’s throat.

When he came back to his senses, Derek was no longer pressed inside of him, leaving an empty space behind Isaac hadn’t known was there until Derek had filled it, and both members of the alpha pair were pressed on either side of Isaac’s body, pressing soft and gentle kisses to his face and shoulders while their hands ran over his chest and through his hair.

“You back, baby?” Stiles smiled, seeing Isaac’s eyes fluttering around again.

Isaac nodded slowly. “Momma…”

“It’s okay, baby.” Stiles assured him. “Your first time is always a little fast and we might have overwhelmed you a little bit.”

“It was good.” Isaac sighed. “So good.”

“We’re glad you enjoyed it.” Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s jaw.

“But you didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about us.” Stiles laughed. “We are quite alright.”

Isaac looked down, finally noticing that not only were Stiles’s sweatpants gone now, all three of their cocks had a matched softness. He whined softly in the back of his throat, sad that he’d missed it.

“It’s alright baby.” Stiles smiled, guessing what was wrong. “There will be other opportunities. Don’t worry about that.”

“Other?” Isaac asked.

“If you want.” Derek cut in. “We both agreed on it while you were out. This was just as amazing for us as it was for you. And like we said last night. We love you. We’re willing to do this.”

Stiles reached up, brushing a tear off of Isaac’s cheek that the pup didn’t even know was there. “Baby?”

Isaac sniffed, reaching out to grab their arms. “Daddy. Momma.”

“That’s us.” Stiles smiled. “If you want us to be.”

Isaac nodded, holding back tears.

“Come here baby.” Stiles whispered, holding out his arms for Isaac to curl into. “It’s okay, baby. We got you. You’re safe here.”

Derek moved forward, pressing against Isaac’s back.

“Love you.” Isaac cried. “Love you so much.”

“We love you too.” Stiles smiled.

“More than we can say.” Derek added.

“You’re our pup now.” Stiles said, pulling Isaac back a little to look him in the eyes. “Our pup. Our boy. And I’ll be your Momma, he’ll be your Daddy, and we’re gonna be alright.”

Isaac smiled, tears in his eyes, darting forward to press his lips against Stiles’s. It was desperate and wet, but Stiles quickly took control, making it a soft and sweet press of lips before pulling back and smiling at their pup.

“You okay?” Derek asked.

Isaac nodded. “I’m happy. I’m so happy.”

Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s shoulder. “Good. You deserve to be.”

Stiles grinned, looking at the two people he was sharing his bed with now. “Why don’t we take a nap to recover from our eventful morning and then, if we’re feeling up to it, I’ll make some of my famous pancakes and we can watch a movie?”

Isaac moaned softly, tucking his head into Stiles’s neck. “Please Momma.”

“Sounds like the plan then.” Derek chuckled.

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two questions:  
> How did I do introducing a new member?  
> I intend to post some more of these three exploring this new avenue of life, but if I add some "playtime" with other members of the pack, who should we have first?


End file.
